


Detalles

by levjmk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Complete, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levjmk/pseuds/levjmk
Summary: Cuando la vida está llena de muerte y despedidas, ser distante es la opción segura. Es la mejor alternativa, hasta que mantener las puertas cerradas se vuelve tedioso.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 17





	Detalles

Una mañana encuentra una taza de té nueva sobre la mesa, días después que Sasha cayera encima de ésta. Se queda mirando fijamente la loza, brillando de limpia. La pelinegra entra al comedor, mirándolo de reojo. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda. 

Esa ocasión donde su cabello roza su nariz, sobresaltándolo ante el tenue olor floral que emanaba. Aroma tan suave, inesperada fragancia. Él retrocede, sus labios apretados.

Unas vendas nuevas sobre sus viejos guantes de boxeo. _"Parecía que necesitaba unas"_ dice mientras entra al gimnasio. Sus dedos recorren la tela. Pronuncia un seco gracias mientras sigue de espaldas.

Esos fragmentos son notados por él. No obstante, se mantiene callado. Se pregunta si es la decisión correcta, o si debería buscarla y hablarle, contarle que en efecto, lo sabe. Pero luego mira hacia el futuro, incierto, amargo, y la voluntad se le va. _Miedo._

Entonces presencia sus acciones volverse calladas de nuevo. Las señales cesan. Los momentos terminan. Sus ojos dejan de buscarlo, las conversaciones vuelven a su duración original. Y le duele.

Es ahí donde cuestiona su juicio, dudando de su decisión. ¿Fue alejarse lo mejor? Lo compara al dolor de perderla. Verdaderamente perderla. ¿Pero no fue su cobardía aquello que la empujó lejos de él? ¿No fueron sus _respuestas_ suficientes para hacerla desaparecer? 

¿No fue él quien destruyó su conexión, mucho antes de que algo sucediera? 

Cae en cuenta que eso era lo que quería. Que la mocosa no intentara más. Que nadie lo buscara. Que no le importara. Pero el mundo nunca era justo con él. Terminó cayendo en todo lo que evitó. Marchitó la última flor en su camino. 

De su boca jamás saldrían estas palabras, jamás lo admitiría, mas en el fondo de su mente, yace esperando su presencia. Tan solo una vez, volver a esos detalles sería suficiente. Es mucho pedir, sin embargo, recibir algo de tal magnitud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se ubica durante los cuatro años del time skip (salto de tiempo) en el manga. Luego de leer hace ya varios años una entrevista de Isayama, donde básicamente explica que Levi teme formar relaciones profundas, no pude evitar conectar los puntos. Y qué puntos...
> 
> ¡Hola! Mi primer fic por aquí, me animé a subirlo luego de estar varios meses debatiendo si quedarme tan solo como lectora o publicar una que otra escritura. Ya que no hay muchos en español, quise brindar mi granito de arena. ¡Hasta la próxima! ( ◜‿◝ )♡


End file.
